The present invention relates to a sensor device for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the sensor device being arranged between a superstructure of the vehicle seat and the seat rail of the vehicle seat, for measuring forces transmitted from the superstructure to the seat rail.
A sensor device of the kind described immediately above is known from WO 99/35012 A1, and the sensor device is arranged between the rail system and an intermediate frame, which in turn supports the superstructure. Between the two assembly blocks, of which the one is attached to the rail system and the other to the intermediate frame, the sensor device displays a cantilevered arm with single sensors, which detect changes in pressure or in tensile tension in the arm.